CP - July, 2374
This page chronicles posts #1289-1311 and spans the time of July 1st to July 31st of the year 2374. *CP - June, 2374 *CP - August, 2374 Starbase 375 Plots Still docked at the base, JADZIA DAX-WOLFE implores MARCUS WOLFE that he should accept the new position of First Officer on the Fenrir after the death of Commander Jenkins. AKALA AIEN and JULIAN BASHIR share a special moment together and they de-stress in his bed, only for him to find out she was a virgin! MARCUS makes his first decision as first officer by bringing QADIRA ROSHEN to the holodecks and making her see why her decision in the last battle wasn’t a bad one and she begins to see his point. MARCUS has a frank conversation with CORBAN MADDIX who is very pissed off that he didn’t get the first officer position and lets Marcus know exactly how he feels. Deep Space Nine Plots Still running through the Dominion Occupation, MIXIE BRIDGES is working in Quarks when JANA KARYN comes in and offers to get some food so she can stay awhile. JASON ORILLIA under the alias MARIN DECA notices that KARYN is in Quarks and talks to her. He explains Odo has been spending a lot of time with the Female Founder and Jana explains she is there to make sure Bajoran interests are being considered. JASON (MARIN) later catches up with QUESTA and uses her naivety to get a message out to Sisko. WEYOUN decides that he would like to learn more about QUESTA and visits her in her quarters before he explains why the Founders are Gods. QUESTA then goes to her ship and puts in a communication to BENJAMIN SISKO and explains the mine field is still up and Jake is safe. CORAT DAMAR is upset that Questa has been out and about and sending messages to the Federation so he confronts WEYOUN. The Vorta explained it was intentional so they can flush out the Federation spy on the station. KARYN has remained on the station to give services at the temple when TORA ZIYAL comes in to talk to her and they discuss her relationship with Dukat. When CORAT is with CYDJA DAMAR, they run into QUESTA and the young girl is really taken with her. They talk and she brings Questa back to her quarters to show her around. WEYOUN talks to QUESTA and tricks her into revealing who the man was that asked her to contact Sisko and she gives up Marin’s name. LEGATE DUKAT and ZIYAL are in Quarks talking about their relationship when they see JASON (MARIN) being arrested. ZIYAL eventually tells KARYN about Marin being taken in and she is worried for her friend. WEYOUN finally interrogates JASON (MARIN) and asks him questions about who is helping him on the station. When he threatens to hurt Jana, he gives Kira, Jake, Faith and Mixie Bridges up to the Dominion. DAMAR is all smug and goes to QUARKS and explains Orillia gave up enough information to shut down the mines. When ZIYAL is talking to Kira, the Bajoran is taken away prompting Ziyal to complain to DUKAT about Cardassian treatment of the people on the station. DAMAR brags to AMITY DAMAR who is randomly doing pottery and in a Ghost like scene minus the music Amity romantically betrays all her friends by siding with her husband. In the brig, JAKE and FAITH BRIDGES are talking about how they were caught and plan on what to do when they get out. #07 July, 2374 2374 #07 2374 #07